


Civilians

by keepfabandgayon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfabandgayon/pseuds/keepfabandgayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a hurricane is coming, they tell you to evacuate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilians

**Author's Note:**

> for jaegercon 2013 bingo

When a hurricane is coming, they tell you to evacuate. Most people do. Some have somewhere else to go, if they're very lucky; a friend's house, family, another home somewhere. Some can afford a hotel. 

Some aren't so lucky. 

Some stay behind, because they have to, or because they don't want to be anywhere else. They might have nowhere else to go, and no way to get there if they did. They might have lived here their whole lives, and they might be willing to wait out the storm if it means they don't have to leave. 

When the Kaiju came, they told us to leave. The whole coast was told to clear out, but we didn't. We had to stay. We had nowhere else to go. No car, no house, barely any money. We had to stay here and brave the storm, get to the shelters as fast as we could, hope our apartment would still be there when we got back. 

We were scared. We've always been scared, scared that we might not have enough money for food, or for clothes, or for pencils when the kids had to go back to school. Now we were scared that even if we did manage to make enough money, that wouldn't be enough to keep us and our kids alive. 

The whole street stayed behind, and we all tried our best to save up some money to get out. But none of us did. 

Running forty blocks to the shelters they only built in areas no-one who stayed could afford to live in any more became a habit.

When the Breach was sealed up, we celebrated the only way we could; we went out into the streets, smiled at our neighbours, hugged each other, and then went home and slept easy for the first time in over a decade.


End file.
